It is desirable to enable monitoring and intervention to support patient healthcare in hospitals, homes, other controlled and structured environments as well as in uncontrolled environments such as accident scenes, disaster zones and other outdoor environments. In such settings, there may be a high number of casualties, requiring quick identification and severity categorization. Such a situation is challenging both for monitoring patients and transporting them. A system according to invention principles addresses these needs and associated problems to support seamless concurrent collection of different types of medical data in real-time from a high number of patients as well as supporting automated intervention care for the patients. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.